The present invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to collapsible buttstocks for firearms.
Collapsible buttstocks for firearms, such as the U.S. Army's M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (also known by other names in other military branches), are known. However, there are some problems with the known buttstocks. For example, existing buttstocks only allow the user to comfortably fire the machine gun when the buttstock is in the extended position. When the existing buttstock is in the fully collapsed position, the shoulder plate is in a horizontal orientation. Although it is possible, it is very uncomfortable for the user to fire the machine gun when the shoulder plate is in a horizontal orientation. The horizontal orientation of the shoulder plate does not provide a secure shoulder to weapon interface. Thus, the accuracy and control of the weapon is decreased.
Another limitation of the existing collapsible buttstock is that the only two possible firing positions are with the buttstock fully extended or with the buttstock fully collapsed. As noted above, it is very uncomfortable to fire the machine gun with the buttstock fully collapsed. In addition, the existing buttstock does not provide any firing positions intermediate the fully extended or fully collapsed positions.
The limitations of the known buttstock have become more apparent because of the increased use of firearms in military operations in urban terrain (MOUT). When a weapon is used in MOUT, the user often desires to fire the weapon with the stock fully or partially collapsed. In addition, the user is often wearing body armor that protrudes from the shoulder area, thus requiring a shorter or adjustable stock.